Trip to the Dentist
by TwilightShadowMistress
Summary: Kamek convinces Bowser to take Ludwig, Lemmy, Roy and Iggy to the dentist. But knowing the Koopalings, this won't be your average trip to the dentist.


**A/N: Hello! This is my first Koopaling fanfiction! OMG this is so exciting!**

** It's a little thing that I put together because I was thinking of what it'd be like if the Koopalings did go to the dentist. Pretty much, this takes place in the past. And I only focused it around Ludwig, Lemmy, Roy and Iggy. Why? Because I can.**

**Some of these experiences are based on real life experiences I've had when I got to the dentist. Not all of them are of course.**

**Also, I'm not exactly one who's too keen on the dental terms so sorry if I got any of them wrong. So if I've made any dental errors, please tell me. Because I assure you I won't be able to notice them. And I'm sorry if everything gets repetitive. It's not easy making things with a dentist different.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mario or any of its characters. Kinda wish I did though... I only own one OC. I think you'll know which one.**

* * *

><p>It was your average day in the Darklands. In Koopa Castle, the Koopa King himself Bowser was in his study looking through a book to get an idea on what sort of minions he could use against Mario. "Huh this looks like a good one…"<p>

Soon, he heard a knock on his door. He put his book down and let out a huff. "If you're here to tell me you failed with your duties again, then don't bother coming in!"

Instead, Kamek the Magikoopa came through the door. "Greetings your Burliness."

"Oh Kamek. It's only you."

Bowser picked up his book and continued looking through it. Kamek shook his head and said "Your Highness, I believe it's high time you take Master Ludwig and Master Lemmy to the dentist."

The Koopa King looked up from his book a bit. "What do you mean?"

"Well Master Ludwig had come up to me complaining about his teeth. I believe he may have some cavities since you never watch over how much chocolate he consumes. Also, I checked Master Lemmy's teeth and his gums were bleeding. When I told him, he started to freak out and wants me to fix it only I don't know anything about dentistry. Even with magic, I may make things worse. So I suggest you take them to the dentist this instant and probably have Master Roy and Master Ignatius's teeth cleaned as well."

"Forget it Kamek." replied Bowser "I have no time to take my kids to the dentist."

"You have no meetings to attend to your Carelessness…" replied Kamek with an annoyed tone in his voice.

Bowser looked back down at his book again and said "Sure but I'm planning right now! Maybe tomorrow."

Kamek sighed. With a wave of his wand, he took Bowser's book from him. The Koopa King stood up from his chair and yelled "HEY! I was looking at that! I demand you to give that back to me Kamek!"

But the Magikoopa didn't obey orders. "Look, I don't want to have to make this hard for you. You know very well I can make this hard for you your Ignorance."

"Come on Kamek. Be serious here!" replied Bowser who only wanted his book back. "How bad could their teeth be?"

The Magikoopa opened the door to Bowser's study and yelled "MASTER LUDWIG! MASTER LEMMY! YOUR FATHER IS READY TO SEE YOU!"

Bowser raised an eyebrow in confusion until his two oldest sons came into the study. "King Dad, my teeth are causing me great discomfort and I do not enjoy it one bit! I'd appreciate it if you were to do something about it!"

"And Kamek said my gums were bleeding!" replied Lemmy who had a panicked tone in his voice. "I don't want my gums to bleed! What if they don't stop! MAKE THEM STOP BLEEDING!"

The Koopa King tried to cover his ears to stop his sons' complaining and screaming. Finally, he yelled "ALRIGHT! I'm taking you both to the dentists' office to get your teeth fixed!"

He looked over at Kamek who had a satisfied smile on his face. He glared at him and said "Kamek, go get Roy and Iggy and tell Kammy to watch over Wendy and Morton."

"Yes Your Temperness."

Before long, Bowser was driving the Doomship towards the only dental office in the Darklands. His children were sitting down in the back. Kamek had to watch them to make sure there was no conflict between them. Ludwig didn't seem all too happy about going to the dentist. Lemmy was looking somewhat nervous while sitting down on his ball. Roy apparently didn't care about where they were going while Iggy was tied in a straightjacket that Kamek had to conjure.

The children didn't say anything to each other, or Kamek or Bowser which was a surprise since they usually were full of energy. Iggy eventually asked "Where is King Dad taking us again, Kamek?"

"You're all going to the dentist. It's about time you've all gotten your teeth checked. Or in the case of Master Ludwig and Master Lemmy, it's to get their teeth fixed and cleaned." replied the Magikoopa.

"I've cleaned my teeth before!" exclaimed Lemmy who now had a smile on his face "I've been using that thing that cleans my teeth."

"No you haven't." replied Ludwig "All you do is juggle your toothbrush for a moment then when you're done, you forget what you're doing and leave."

Lemmy glared at Ludwig and yelled "At least my teeth won't be drilled!"

"On the contrary, I do believe your teeth may get drilled since you also eat ridiculous quantities of sugar and since you never brush, you likely have cavities." replied Ludwig.

"Shut up!" he then paused and asked "Wait, what are cavities?"

Ludwig sighed and decided now would've been a nice time to try and take a nap. Iggy had a sick look on his face and he asked "They might drill our teeth?"

A sadistic smile appeared on Roy's face as he replied "Oh yeah. If they don't like the ways your teeth are looking, they just may drill 'em 'til you can't see 'em no more."

Kamek sighed and blocked his ears just in time for the screaming that came afterwards. Lemmy immediately got a tight grip on Ludwig's arm which disturbed him from trying to take a nap. Ludwig started to get annoyed since Lemmy wouldn't let go no matter how many times he told him to let go. Iggy was trying to get out of his straightjacket but to no avail. Roy on the other hand had a smile, apparently pleased by his brother's screams.

Bowser let out an annoyed huff of smoke and quietly mumbled "Damn it Roy…"

At some point, the Koopa family finally came upon the dental clinic. They landed the Doomship and proceeded to enter the clinic; sorta. Bowser was holding onto Iggy who was still letting out hysteric screams. Lemmy was still holding onto Ludwig's arm who in the latter had a look of discomfort on his face. Roy managed to walk off with no problem with Kamek right behind him. When they entered, some children and parents had turned their attention towards the royal family. Iggy was still screaming at the top of his lungs which caused some of the other children to go back to their parents, clearly afraid of the insane Koopa.

Kamek approached the receptionist who was a female Koopa with orange hair tied into a nice braid. "We would like to request an immediate check up for the four children."

She looked at the four children. Bowser was attempting and failing to make Iggy sit still in a chair. Lemmy had calmed down and started to play with the toys in the waiting room. Ludwig sat down and took out his notebook to think of a new composition. Roy was flipping through the magazines, looking for something that'd be interesting to look at.

The receptionist quickly checked her computer and replied "Okay, we have one dentist who'll be free soon. We'll have him check the children when he's done."

"Thank you."

The Magikoopa sat down next to Bowser who was still trying to calm Iggy down.

Ten minutes had passed. Iggy was finally sitting down not making a sound mostly because they had to muzzle him in the end. Roy decided to mess around with Lemmy by taking a fire truck he was playing with which enraged the small Koopaling. Ludwig was ignoring his surroundings completely and focusing solely on his composition.

Soon, a male Medikoopa wearing a dentist's coat with shaggy brown hair appeared. "Alright, so who's my next patient?"

He caught sight of the burly Koopa King and his four children. He approached Bowser and said "Ah King Bowser. What brings you here?"

"No need of formalities." replied Bowser "We're only here because Ludwig and Lemmy need to get their teeth fixed and Roy and Iggy need to get theirs checked."

The dentist stared at the four Koopalings then replied "Okay. I can definitely do that. I'll just see your oldest one first."

Bowser grabbed Ludwig by his arms causing him to drop his notebook and brought him to the dentist's office. Ludwig hated it when he was carried like that in public. He could even see some of the children in the waiting room stare at him.

The dentist opened the door for Bowser and he set Ludwig down on the chair. Bowser quietly whispered to Ludwig "Please try to fight all urges to kill him…"

"I can't make any promises…" replied Ludwig.

The Koopa King sighed and left to attend to his other three children. The dentist closed the door and looked at Ludwig. "Hello Ludwig. I'm Dr Harlem."

The blue haired Koopa gave no reply to him. He just glared into the distance. Dr Harlem adjusted the chair so he'd be able to check Ludwig's teeth. He gave Ludwig a pair of sunglasses and attached a sheet but had to be careful not to accidently pull some of Ludwig's hair. Because if there was one thing Ludwig hated, it was getting his hair pulled. He had heard of a few stories of the heir's bad temper and didn't want to have to experience it himself.

After Dr Harlem had turned the light on, the dentist grabbed one of his tools and said "Alright, open wide Ludwig."

Ludwig reluctantly followed orders and allowed the dentist to check the boy's teeth. The dentist examined the young Koopa's teeth carefully from the vampire like tooth he had in the front to the other teeth he had. "I can see quite a few stains Ludwig…"

He grabbed another tool from the small table he had and said "How's about we clean those?"

The blue haired Koopa gave no reply to the dentist. He just wanted to get this done so he could get back to his composition. The dentist put a tube like object in Ludwig's mouth which acted like a vacuum to suck out water. The dentist took a cup of paste and said "Ludwig, which do you prefer? Mint or bubblegum?"

"I don't care..." said the Koopaling bitterly. The dentist shrugged his shoulders and used the mint paste. He dipped the tool into the paste and started to use itl to remove the stains on his teeth which caused Ludwig great discomfort. He wanted to scream except he had to be a good influence for his younger siblings, especially Lemmy and Iggy.

After about three more minutes of torture, the dentist took the tube and the tool he used for removing stains out and put them down. "Now doesn't that feel better?"

Ludwig on the other hand wasn't feeling comfortable anymore and didn't want his teeth to be fixed anymore. Dr Harlem grabbed his mouth mirror and started to examine Ludwig's mouth for cavities. "Huh…" he started "You have quite a few cavities Ludwig."

In about two more minutes of examination, the dentist then said "We're gonna have to fill those up so they don't hurt you anymore. How does that sound?"

"Terrible…" said the prince through gritted teeth.

The dentist sighed. "I'm sorry but that's the only option you have. I promise you'll feel much better when I'm done."

The blue haired Koopaling hesitated a bit and then reluctantly opened his mouth so the dentist could fill in his cavities. The dentist grabbed some antiseptic and got ready to paralyze Ludwig's mouth.

Outside in the waiting room, children could hear Ludwig screaming from the dental office. Fortunately for Bowser, Lemmy was too busy playing with his toys in a corner away from Roy to notice while Iggy was quietly giggling to himself. About fifteen more minutes later, Ludwig came out of the dentist's office, gritting his teeth. He returned to his seat, picked up his notebook which was still on the floor, switched to a new page and angrily started to scribble on it.

Dr Harlem looked at the remaining three Koopalings and pointed towards Lemmy. "Your turn."

Lemmy noticed and immediately jumped onto his dad's burly arm in fear. "I don't want to go in! Help me King Dad!"

Bowser sighed. He got up and walked towards Dr Harlem's direction with Lemmy attached on his arm and screaming. Some of the other Koopas and Goombas and such were staring at the Koopa King with confused looks but Bowser ignored them. When they arrived in Dr Harlem's work place, he pulled Lemmy off his arm and put him on the chair. "Lemmy, if you cooperate with Dr Harlem, I'll buy you that truck you've always wanted in the toy store after Roy and Iggy's have gotten their teeth cleaned!"

Lemmy thought about it for a few seconds then said "I want the wood plane."

The Koopa King let out a huff of smoke and said "Fine..."

With that, the small Koopaling calmed down and sat still in the chair. Bowser left leaving Lemmy alone with the dentist. Dr Harlem approached the small Koopaling. "Well Lemmy. I've heard a few things about you. So you like to balance on a ball do you?"

"Yeah!" exclaimed Lemmy excitedly. "I love balancing on my ball! Except I left it on the Doomship so I don't have it with me."

"Well that doesn't matter. You can't really have your ball in here anyways."

Lemmy used all his willpower not to react to that. Dr Harlem adjusted the chair so he could check the small Koopa's teeth. He gave him the sunglasses to wear and put the sheet around his neck. He turned the light on and asked "So how old are you Lemmy?"

"Seven!" exclaimed the young Koopaling "I'm the second oldest among me and my siblings!"

Dr Harlem paused and stared at the small boy. Lemmy tilted his head in confusion from the dentist's expression. "Something wrong?"

"No... it's nothing..."

He had Lemmy open his mouth. When Dr Harlem looked at the small boy's teeth, he was in for a surprise. "Your teeth appear to have many stains... Do you ever brush your teeth Lemmy?"

"No." said Lemmy who seemed a bit guilty.

Dr Harlem sighed. "Well I'm just going to clean your teeth and afterwards, I'll check for cavities. Okay?"

"Okay!"

With that, the dentist started to clean Lemmy's teeth with a toothbrush and floss. When he was done with that, he took the two pastes and asked "Lemmy, do you prefer mint or bubblegum?"

Lemmy look at the two flavors and said "Bubblegum!"

The dentist dipped the stain removing tool into the bubblegum paste and started to use it to remove Lemmy's teeth and clean them. When they were done, Dr Harlem started to look at Lemmy's teeth for any cavities. After writing down a few things on a pad, he said "Alright Lemmy. Now I'm just gonna use this antiseptic to numb your mouth so you won't feel the work done on your teeth to fill in your cavities. Okay?"

Lemmy hesitated for a moment but nodded his head. In the waiting room, children could hear Lemmy scream as well. Ludwig was ignoring his surroundings again and continued composing his latest symphony. Bowser was hoping Lemmy wasn't doing anything to the dentist while Kamek was just reading a magazine. Roy, at this point, had fallen asleep out of boredom.

Later, Lemmy came running out of the dental office with a big smile pasted on his face. He jumped onto Ludwig's lap and said "Lookie Ludwig! The nice dentist gave me a new toothbrush, floss, toothpaste and this bouncy ball!"

Ludwig on the other hand wasn't paying attention to the things Lemmy had in hand. He noticed Lemmy was still wearing the sunglasses. Ludwig took them off and said "You're supposed to give these back to the dentist..."

The small Koopaling stared at the sunglasses and said "Oh."

Bowser took the sunglasses from Ludwig and went up to Roy. He violently shook him awake causing his sunglasses to fall off his face a bit. He looked up at this father who said "Roy, it's your turn."

Roy adjusted his sunglasses and got up. Both Roy and Bowser walked over to where Dr Harlem stood and followed him to his office. Bowser gave the sunglasses back to the dentist while Roy sat down in the dental chair with his arms crossed. "Just clean his teeth please." said Bowser.

Afterwards, the Koopa King went back to the waiting room. Dr Harlem sat down in his own chair, he said "So Roy. You like the color pink?"

"Yeah." replied Roy "You got a problem with that?"

"Oh no no." replied Dr Harlem "Just curious."

He tied the sheet to Roy's neck then said "Now, you have nice sunglasses but I'm gonna have to ask you to take them off."

Roy stood up and grabbed Dr Harlem by the collar of his shirt and said "Look here buddy. No one, I repeat, NO ONE can touch my sunglasses. If anyone touches 'em, they're gonna be in for a painful time!"

Dr Harlem started to panic and yelled out "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! You can keep your sunglasses!"

With that, the bully let go of Dr Harlem's shirt and sat down. Dr Harlem quickly relaxed and grabbed his mouth mirror and looked at Roy's teeth. "Alright, I can see the stains here. How about we get them off?"

"Whatever." stiffly said the sunglasses wearing Koopaling. Dr Harlem took a few minutes to clean some of the stains from Roy's teeth. He grabbed the pastes and asked "Which paste would you prefer? Bubblegum or mint?"

"Neither." replied Roy.

Dr Harlem stared at him then said "Mint it is..."

Before he could put his stain remover in the paste, Roy grabbed onto his wrist and started to squeeze it which caused the dentist great discomfort. For a six year old, he was unbelievably strong. "I said I didn't want either of them."

With a strained and somewhat panicked voice, Dr Harlem said "I'm sorry! They're the only flavors I have!"

Roy grunted and let go of the dentist's wrist and sat still in the chair again. Dr Harlem spent a few seconds to let his blood flow back to his hand. Never in all his years of dentistry did he ever have to deal with something like that. He never knew Roy could be so aggressive. He's heard of the boy's behavior before from other Koopas but never thought it'd be THIS bad.

Meanwhile, in the waiting room, Iggy was growing impatient. He started to squirm in his straight jacket again. He was really bored and hated being restrained. He wished he didn't have to stay in the straight jacket any longer. All he could do was think about what other sort of inventions he could make and look at what everyone else was doing. His older brother was peacefully playing with the toys. Without Roy, he was capable of doing so without having it get taken away. Kamek was flipping through some magazine and Ludwig was solely focused on his symphony. He looked up at his father who was reading his book on the species in the Darklands. "King Dad."

Bowser looked down at Iggy and said "What is it Ignatius?"

"Can I get out of the straight jacket so I can play with the toys?"

"No." replied Bowser as he turned back to his book. Iggy frowned and asked "Why not?"

"Because we can't risk you doing anything bad."

"I promise I'll be have King Dad."

Bowser sighed and said "Fine..."

He looked over at Kamek and said "Kamek, get rid of the straight jacket."

"Alright..." mumbled Kamek. With a wave of his wand, Iggy's straight jacket disappeared. The so called Lemmy twin immediately got up and rushed over to join Lemmy. The two young Koopalings started to play with two trucks. They made a lot of noise which no one really paid much attention to. Soon, Roy came out of the dentist's office with Dr Harlem behind him. He looked over at Bowser and said "I'm just gonna have to see your last child now."

Bowser grabbed Iggy by his arms and brought him towards the dental office. The rainbow haired Koopaling started to scream and flail around. Except Iggy wasn't very physically strong so he couldn't get away. When Bowser brought him to the dentist's office, he tried to calm Iggy down except he wouldn't stop moving. He looked at the dentist and said "Do you have anything that could calm him down!"

Dr Harlem thought about it and went to his desk. He grabbed a chain and tied Iggy down to the chair and locked the chain. Iggy stared at the chain with a look of interest while Bowser stared at the chain. "Why do you have a chain in your office?"

"Trust me, I've dealt with children like him. I sometimes keep it here just so I can calm them down."

"I'm not sure if a chain will be able to hold Iggy down..." mumbled Bowser "I can get Kamek to put him in a straight jacket."

"No, I'm sure I can handle your son."

Bowser shrugged his shoulders and said "Okay..."

He walked out of the room leaving Iggy with the dentist. Iggy had calmed down and was just staring at the tools on the table beside the tool. Dr Harlem walked up to Iggy and took his glasses off. Iggy let out a small grunt. He hated it when he didn't have his glasses on. He had a hard time seeing anything. Everything just seemed to blurry and it bothered him. Dr Harlem put on the sunglasses and also put the sheet around his neck. Before starting on Iggy's teeth, Dr Harlem took something out of one of his drawers to keep Iggy's mouth open and to avoid the Koopas fangs from sinking into his flesh. He looked down at the young Koopaling and was kinda glad he didn't have to see his demented blue eyes. "Open wide."

Iggy obeyed since he wanted this over with as soon as possible. Dr Harlem placed the object in Iggy's mouth. Iggy grunted again. He didn't like how this felt on his mouth at all. It was uncomfortable and he was pretty sure he must've looked ridiculous. Dr Harlem started to work on cleaning Iggy's teeth. He tried to be as careful as possible to not as much as startle the young Koopaling. He had heard stories of this one being the most unstable out of all of Bowser's children.

Soon, Dr Harlem got to the paste. He grabbed the two pastes and said "Do you prefer bubblegum or mint?"

Instead of just choosing one, Iggy tried to use his hand to grab on of the pastes. Only since his arm was pretty much being restrained by the chains, the pastes ended up falling and spilling on the ground. Dr Harlem sighed. "Darn it..."

He walked up to his desk to get more pastes but was unhappy with what he saw when he opened the drawer. "Darn. No more paste."

The dentist went toward the door and said "I'll be back with more paste. Try not to do anything."

When the dentist closed the door, Iggy went into action. He used the limited motion he had with his hands to grab onto the lock. When he could grab onto the lock, he immediately used his claw to unlock it. He got out of the chains, grabbed the object in his mouth and threw it towards the corner of the room, took the sheet off his neck and replaced the sunglasses for his regular classes. Being able to see again, he looked towards the table where the dental tools were and let a disturbing smile crawl onto his face.

Outside, Dr Harlem was walking back towards his office when he halted and listened carefully. From his room, he could hear the sound of maniacal giggling. People in the waiting room could hear it too. Bowser was trying to ignore it except he knew nothing like that could be good. Ludwig, Lemmy and Roy stopped what they were doing and just staring at the direction of Dr Harlem's lab. Lemmy looked up at Ludwig and asked "Do you think Iggy is okay?"

"I'm concerned more for the dentist's sake Lemmy..."

Dr Harlem quickly went to his office and opened the door. When he looked at his office, he screamed. He stepped inside to see everything destroyed. The chair was sliced off and laying down on the floor, the light was thrown to the floor and there were glass shards from when it fell to the ground, the stand where his tools once were was also on the ground with some of his tools scattered over the floor. The hinges of some of the cabinets were cut off. Some cabinet doors were either dangling or were on the ground. The sink had been cut as well and water was coming from it like a broken fire hydrant in a cartoon.

Suddenly, he heard the door slam behind him. He looked to see the worst thing of all. Iggy Koopa with an insane and disturbing look on his face. Iggy used the chain and lock to keep the door shut. He looked towards the dentist with his insane blue eyes which looked even worse than they already did with his thick glasses. "Why hello... so glad to see you return..."

The dentist stared at Iggy with fear in his eyes. When Iggy was done with the lock, he looked towards the dentist with a deranged smile. "While you were gone, I had the liberty to free myself from the bonds you tried to tie me in. Did you really think mere chains could hold me! Nothing like that can hold me! AHAHAHAHA!"

Dr Harlem was bothered by the young Koopa's laugh. This was a LOT worse than anything he had to deal with. He started to back away but Iggy took a step forward every time he took a step back. "You're just in time to see my newest invention!"

The insane Koopa went to the table near the sink. He picked up what looked like the dentist's stain remover. With a push of a button, a green beam came out of it that gave it the effect of a beam katana. "I couldn't help but tamper with the dental tools and have created this! The best part it, it's capable of going through any sort of material! Who knew dentistry could be so amusing!"

He started to approach the dentist but this time, the dentist ended up stuck in a corner of the room. Iggy approached the dentist with his weapon in hand. "Would you like to see how it works?"

The dentist stared at the destruction the Koopa had caused while he was gone and said "I-I believe that it's pretty bad."

"Nonsense! I refuse to take no for an answer!"

With that, the Koopa approached the dentist with the deranged look in his eyes. He started to laugh maniacally.

From the waiting room, the dentist would be heard screaming which was mixed in with Iggy's maniacal laughter. Some of the parents took their kids and left the waiting room, not being able to take much more of the events taking place. The royal family and Kamek on the other hand were just staring, wonder what could've happened. Soon, the sounds died down and in a matter of seconds, Iggy came from the hall with a smile on his face. He walked up to his family and casually said "Hello."

No one said anything until Ludwig asked "Ignatius, what have you done to the dentist?"

An evil smile appeared on his face as he replied "Oh nothing much... I just may have scarred the man for life..."

Bowser sighed. "Oh dear Grambi... Kamek pay the receptionist! Let's go to the toy store!"

Kamek used his wand and had a bag of 200 coins appear in front of the receptionist. She stared at the coins. "The treatment is only 25 coins per child!"

"Don't care!" said Bowser as he grabbed Iggy. "Keep the change!"

They all went back to the Doomship and took off. Kamek was next to Bowser while his kids silently sat in the back. Lemmy was happily sitting on his ball, admiring his new toothbrush. He then looked up from his things and said "King Dad, are we going back there again?"

"I don't think we'll be allowed back into the dental office after what happened Lemmy..." replied Bowser.

"So what will you do if your children need dental hygiene?" asked Kamek.

The Koopa King looked at the Magikoopa and said "Simple. Kamek, you better learn dentistry!"

The Magikoopa sighed and mumbled "I was afraid you'd say that..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's the end of that.**

**Oh Iggy. You monster. No worries. He didn't kill the dentist. He's right. He just seriously scarred him for life.**

**Anyways, hope you liked it!**

**Please review! I'd like some constructive criticism as well.**


End file.
